Nanopore-bearing membranes are an emerging technology for DNA, RNA, protein (or other macromolecule) analysis; such devices are used to analyze biological molecules by observing a signal related to macromolecular passage through the nanopore. Such devices, however, suffer from signal noise, sufficient speed, and other shortcomings. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved nanopore devices and related methods of using such devices.